Avatar Reborn (ON HOLD)
by Sboyle92
Summary: When Korra and Ravaa were seperated, so was the Avatar cycle… or was it? It might have been the end if not for one special girl, born in another world, with all the memories and experience of her past lives, and a new connection to Ravaa. Watch as the Avatar of Middle Earth makes her footprint on the world in a new Era.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Avatar Reborn

When Katara and Ravaa were seperated, so was the Avatar cycle… or was it? It might have been the end if not for one special girl, born in another world, with all the memories and experience of her past lives, and a new connection to Ravaa. Watch as the Avatar of Middle Earth makes her footprint on the world in a new Era.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Legend of Korra The Hobbit, or LOTR. Also, it has been a few years since I've both Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, so please forgive me if anything seems AU or isn't exactly right.**

Chapter 1 - Introduction

In the beginning, there were two beings. Brother, sister, Dark, light. Vatuu, Ravaa. Yin, Yang. Two sides of the same coin, one not existing without the other.

After fusing together with a young bender named Wan and trapping Vatuu in the spirit world during the Convergence, all was well in the world. Hundreds of beings reborn in the Avatar cycle with memories and connections to their past lives, thanks to the spirit Ravaa being tied to the first.

Then, ten thousand years later, the next Convergence came upon the world, in the time of Avatar Korra. And this would be the last and final time the Avatar spirit would dwell in the world. Although Vatuu was defeated and trapped again for another ten thousand years, Ravaa and the Avatar spirit connection had been broken, and with that, the past lives connected to Avatar Korra.

Ravaa retreated to the spirit world, gifting Avatar Korra with a connection with the spirit world still, and the ability to still bend all four elements. It was the least the spirit could do for the female Avatar.

As Ravaa left the world and reappeared to watch over her brother's trapped spirit, she was approached by beings of another world. As her world was called Earth, this world was called Middle Earth, or Arda.

There were three worlds that co-existed, with only the creators of the worlds knowing of each other. There was Earth, which she and Vatuu had created, which held humans, animals, and spirits. Then there was Middle Earth, which was created by the Valar, which held humans, dwarves, elves, hobbits, wargs, orcs, goblins, and dragons. And then there was High Earth, created by beings not unlike Ravaa and Vatuu although Ravaa had trouble recalling their names at times, which held fairies and all mystical beings like unicorns and centaurs.

"Lady Ravaa, the creators of Middle Earth call upon you."

The voices echoed in her very being, and she immediately left the spirit world and her constant vigile over her brother and appeared in the vast throne room of that of the Valar.

"Lady Ravaa, we thank you for coming before us." Manwë the king of the Valar said, bowing his head, the female spirit bowing her's in kind.

"Lord Manwë, it is an honor see you all once again after many years."

"The honor is ours," Varda, Queen of the Varda, whispered from her throne.

"We have called for you to do an unthinkable task that we have no right to ask of you." Manwë said after a moment of silence. "But if we do not, our world will perish into darkness and death."

"Ask." Ravaa said, already suspecting what the Valar would ask of her.

Manwë took a breath. "We need you to bond with a being to become the Avatar here in Middle Earth, so they may save our creations."

Ravaa was silent.

"I know that it is much to ask of you, Lady Ravaa, and we have no right to do so but-"

"I'll do it." Ravaa cut off Yavanna, Lady of the Earth, as she spoke.

Dead silence and traded looks of the members of the Valar.

"I will do this, my friends, only because my brother is trapped for the next ten thousand years… but I will not be tied to a mortal again, as I grow fond of them only for them to leave me of old age. I will be tied to an elf, and they shall recieve the memories and knowledge of Earth and their past lives, as well as the knowledge on how to bend, and to fight. They will also, as much as it pains me, need to go into isolation when they grow older, away from the races that roam your Middle Earth until they have mastered the skills needed to survive. That is my wish if this is to happen… and it will only be with one elf I shall be bound to, and it shall be my last."

The Valar traded glances, exchanging silent words in their minds to each other. Finally Manwë turned his attention back onto her.

"We have agreed to your terms, Lady Ravaa. Varda?"

Varda stepped forward, a bright light beginning to form in her hands.

"Here is the soul of an elfling that I have created years before, one whose destiny was great, although I did not know how at the time of her creation. She is a bright little one and is as stubborn as my love. Guide her, Lady Ravaa, as much as you can, for if her light is snuffed out, it will spell the end of Middle Earth as we know it. And let it be known that her name is forever to be Eruanna (Air-oo-ahn-nah)."

Ravaa didn't respond, instead turning into a bright light and floating towards the one in Varda's hands. The two lights merged, glowing bright, before disappearing from the council and reappearing on the shores of Arda, the very same shores that the Istari had emerged from long ago.

The new born elfling laid there on the shore, not a newborn but not much older, she was basically a toddler by elf . She laid there, adjusting to the influx of knowledge and memories that the spirit inside of her gave to her, it all giving her a pain in her head, as the sweet innocence of a child's mind was taken away by memories of those that had lived before her with the spirit intwined with her own.

 _Thank you, my friend_. There was no response, but she hadn't expected there to be one. The elfling staggered onto her little legs and stumbled through the deep forest bordering the shore she had appeared on. She had of yet begun to realize that she had not a single stitch of clothing upon her young body and was getting scratches and bruises from the branches she was bushing out of her way.

Suddenly, she heard something as she came upon a trail that lay in the forest she was in.

 _Clip Clop Clip Clop_

"Alright, we'll camp here for the night, men," a deep voice called out in a language she did not understand. But as she watched the person in the little clearing across from her in forest jump down from the tall beast they had been upon, and watched the other three with them, she couldn't help but feel the inherent goodness inside all of the cloaked beings in front of her.

She shifted closer but didn't realize until too late that her foot was coming down on a fallen branch, causing it to snap loudly.

Instantly, the figures in the clearing turned, pointing bows in her direction although they couldn't see her.

"Come out or we'll shoot," the leader ordered. Yet again, she did not understand them but figured that she might as well step out, she didn't want to discover what would happen if she was hit with what they were aiming towards her.

"By Eru, it's a child." one of the men breathed.

Quickly they put their bows away, the leader of their group moving slowly towards her, as to not frighten her.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing way out here all by yourself?"

She looked at him curiously but didn't respond.

"Can you understand me, little one?" The man tried again to get her to speak to him but she again didn't understand him. The man knelt in fron of her, unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around her, blocking the slight chill that had crept upon them as the sky turned darker.

She just stared at him blankly.

The man reached forward and hesitantly picked her up, and she instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around the figure to hold on tightly in case they had any plan to drop her.

The man carried her over to the fire that the others had started quietly and sat down with her on his lap.

The men began to converse, the little one lulling to sleep at their deep, soothing voices and the hand that stroked her hair.

"We have to take her to the closest village." One of the other three men murmured.

Two of the three others agreed except for one whom had noticed something the others hadn't. The leader shook his head.

"We can't take her to any place, men. We have to take her to Rivendel."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, the little one is an elfling."

"By the Valar… how did she get all the way out here?"

"I know not," the leader said. "But we must make haste at dawn. Who knows she belongs, but she is most likely missed. Halberd, Allen, you two have first and second watch. Quinten, you have third. I'll take fourth."

"Yes, sir."

And they all followed the young elfling into sleep, with Halberd taking first watch. They all knew they had a long road ahead of them, since they were five days away from Rivendell.

They were going to try to make it in three. Hopefully, they didn't run into any trouble along the way.

And that, was how the last Avatar came into being. This is the story of Avatar Eruanna.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Elves

Chapter 2 - Meeting the Elves

After traveling as hard as they dared for three days and three nights with little to no rest, they finally crested a hill, where nestled in a valley was Lord Elrond's stronghold of elves: Rivendell.

Arathan, leader of the Dunedain, sighed in relief.

"We're almost there." He whispered, his voice comforting the young one in front of him.

The little one just clung to him tighter as the horses thundered down into the valley. Hopefully, Lord Elrond would know where the young one was from and get her home to her family.

"Halt! Who goes there?" an elf guard called out as they crossed the bridge.

"Arathan of the Dunedain and Halberd, Allen, and Quinten of the Rangers. We come here, seeking an audience with Lord Elrond immediately."

"I am here, Arathan, son of Adaran." the elf lord stepped into the courtyard, his twin sons behind him. "What has caused you to seek me?"

Arathan hesitated but dismounted slowly so as to not dislodge the little one from her seat.

"We found her in the Great Woods and as soon as we found out what she was, we made haste here… Lord Elrond, I do not know from whence she came from, but hopefully you can find out."

"You have made no attempts to converse with her?" Lord Elrond asked, coming to kneel before the child that was swallowed in one of the Ranger's cloaks with the cowl up and over their face.

"We have tried. It is just she doesn't understand us." Arathan slowly reached up and drew the cowl off of the girl's head and what she was came apparent as the stuck up through her hair.

"An elfling." Lord Elrond whispered in awe. The elves that had gathered behind him heard his words and whispers immediately began between them. There had been no elfling born in at least eight hundred years, the last being that of Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter, and Legolas, the son of King Thranduil.

" _Hello, young one._ " Immediately as Elrond began to speak in the Elvish tongue, the elfling whom had been looking around her surroundings with childlike curiosity snapped her bright blue eyes to the elf.

" _Hello,_ " she said, her young and angelic voice music to the older elves around her.

" _What is your name? My name is Elrond._ "

" _They called me Eruanna._ "

" _They who?"_

" _The shining people._ "

Lord Elrond felt his breath catch. Surely Eruanna was not suggesting that the Valar themselves had blessed her with life, yet the truth and earnesty in her eyes made him believe her.

" _Do you have a Naneth or an Ada, Eruanna?_ "

She smiled. " _My Naneth said that my Ada would be here but she couldn't come with me to see him._ "

" _What was your Naneth's name?_ "

" _Celebrían._ " came Eruanna's immediate response and caused Lord Elrond to freeze in shock. His One, his beloved wife, had had another child in the Undying lands and she had been brought to the shores of Middle Earth to be reunited with himself, his sons, and daughter.

He picked her up and into his arms, bringing her close.

" _Welcome home, my darling daughter… Elladan, Elrohir, come and greet your little sister._ " Stunned, his sons joined him and gently hugged her which she returned eagerly. She had done it, she had found her Ada and her brothers. She had found her family.


	3. Chapter 3 - Growing Up

Chapter 3 - Growing up

 _Thirty Years Later_

"Eruanna!" the nursemaid shouted, trying to find her young charge whom had disappeared when she had turned her back on her to find a dress to put her in. "Eruanna, where are you?"

"Adera, where is my daughter?" Lord Elrond said, coming into the room of his youngest daughter.

"Lord Elrond!" she gasped, turning towards the lord of Rivendell.

"Adera, my daughter?" Lord Elrond asked again.

"Ah, yes. Uh, it seems that she has disappeared, my lord."

"Disappeared? Aren't you supposed to be watching her?"

"Yes, my lord, of course. But when I turned my back on her to grab the dress I had picked out for her and turned back around, she was gone. Like I said, she disappeared, my lord."

Lord Elrond sighed when suddenly one of his son's voices sounded behind him in the doorway.

"Ada, you know that Anna hates dresses, no wonder she ran when Adera's back was turned."

"Not helping, Elrohir." Lord Elrond said, turning and meeting Elrohir's eyes with his own. "Would you happen to know where your sister would be?"

"I would not. You know she has hiding places, Ada and that she will not be found if she does not want to be. Especially after telling Adera numerous times that she did not want to wear a dress today, her wishes were then ignored. We probably won't see her again for at least a couple hours."

Elrond sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Adera, you are relieved of your duties. You will recieve your new assignment on the morn."

The elven maid squawked unattractively but heeded to her lord's order.

She didn't want to deal with the demon elfling any longer anyway.

"Is she gone?" a voice hissed from above the elven lord and son. Startled, they both looked up to see Eruanna on the beams of the ceiling and looking down at them.

"Eruanna, come down from there," Lord Elrond said with a long suffering sigh.

"Okay, Ada. Elrohir, catch me!" she giggled as she jumped. Startled, but used to these types of things being pulled by his sister, Elrohir leaped forward and caught her safely in his arms, Eruanna giggling the whole time.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lord Elrond said with a sigh, causing his son and daughter to look at him.

"Well, you can stop making me have nursemaids. They don't care about what my wants are nor do they listen to me when I have questions about something. Ada, I can take care of myself, and if anything, Arwen can always help me if she isn't too busy."

Silence from her father before he sighed again and took her into his arms.

"Oh, alright, Eruanna. No more nursemaids… and you have to wear a dress at least twice a month on days of mine or Arwen's choosing."

"Deal."

linebreak

 _Two Hundred Years Later_

Eruanna sighed, looking down into the water of the river from the rail of the bridge she was sat upon.

It was almost time for her to leave her family and to go off and train her abilities, five years at the least, fifteen at the most, was how much time she had before she would need to leave. She had grown up with a loving father, a dotting sister, and overprotective brothers but her closest companion was by far the silent spirit inside her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a figure stop beside her.

"Not now, Ada." she whispered.

"My darling daughter, what ever is the matter? We, as in your family, have noticed that you have been withdrawn over the past few weeks." Lord Elrond said, almost pleading for his daughter to answer him.

Eruanna sighed heavily.

"I'm going to have to leave soon, Ada."

Elrond froze, his gaze locking onto her own in their reflection in the river.

"Why?" Was all he asked though out of all of the millions of questions now consuming his thoughts.

"Because I need to prepare for what I came here to do, Ada. For what the Valar sent me from Naneth's side to do. And to do that," Eruanna turned to face her father head on. "I'm going to need you to allow Glorfindel to train me in the art of war so that I will know how to fight and protect myself and others."

"Anna," Elrond sighed, using the nickname that her brothers used for her but he himself rarely used. Elrond thought. "Even if I do not allow this, you will still leave us?"

"I am afraid I must."

"When?"

"Ten years at the least, fifteen at the most."

Elrond took a deep breath. "Well, then, I guess you better start training then."

"Thank you, Ada."

"You're welcome, Eruanna, my darling dawn."

linebreak

 _Fifteen years later_

"Move your feet! Faster Anna! There will be no mercy on the battle field from Orcs and goblins!" Glorfindel shouted, observing the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond and Elrohir cross blades. Glorfindel had to admit that the young one had surpassed every task he had set before her in leaps and bounds, she was a natural warrior. But she had the habit of pulling back sometimes of hesitating when she knew her opponent - especially against her brothers - which led to her almost always losing against them even though her brothers and Glorfindel agree amongst themselves that she was a better warrior.

"I'm trying!"

"No you are not! You're being a weakling! Elrohir, take her down!"

But the elf lord's words set fire to something deep inside of Eruanna just as her brother was swinging his sword that would no doubt disarm her, Eruanna leapt back out of the way, doing a backflip and landing in a crouch.

Both male elves were startled when she looked up at them through her hair and saw a fire burning in her eyes that they hadn't seen in many years.

Elrohir barely had enough time to get his sword back up into a ready position before his sister launched herself at him in a whirlwind of limbs and metal.

Until finally, Elrohir somehow landed on his back, the breath taken from his lungs, his sword far out of reach and his sister's sword pointed directly at his throat.

"I yield." Elrohir said with a proud smile on his face, which was returned by his sister.

Eruanna helped him to his feet, Glorfindel coming forward to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"And that is how you should fight every battle, my lady. Well done."

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel. And I think I shall retire for the evening now. Good day." Eruanna bowed her head, sheathed her sword, and walked away, the two male elves looking after her.

"She seem a little off to you, brother?" Elladan asked, coming to stand beside his brother and their trainer, having just completed his training for the day as well.

"Yes, yes she does, brother."

"She hasn't been like that for about fifteen years though, ever since Ada allowed her to begin training."

"I know, El, I know."

The twins exchanged looks.

"We'll talk to her about it after dinner."

"Agreed."

linebreak

 _That Night_

Eruanna sighed, having finally finished packing. She donned her green and gold elvish armor as well as her dark green cloak and grabbed her bow, quiver, daggers, and sword and attached them to their appropriate spots.

She grabbed her knapsack that was filled with Lembas bread and two water skins, maps of Middle Earth, a beautiful green dress that she felt she might need to wear for some reason, and two bags of coins that would last her for quite some time if she managed it wisely.

Finally, it was time. She walked over to her balcony, glancing back and seeing the moonlight land on the four letters she had written to her family. This would definitely not be the last time she was here in her home, but it would definitely be a long time before she returned.

Taking a deep breath, Eruanna turned back around and jumped. Her journey to finally release the tight hold she had on her bending and to explore Middle Earth and to become known as the Avatar had finally begun.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wizards and Adventure

Chapter 4 - Wizards and Adventure

ERUANNA POV

It has been two hundred years since I've been home, traveling on the road. Don't get me wrong, I love my Ada, and my siblings, Rivendell, but being out on the road, traveling to place to place has become my home, my place of belonging.

I've been to Bree to Lothlórien to the Iron Hills to Gondor.

And in all places I've gone, I might not have been welcomed well - Erebor - but I have helped where help was needed in every place, be it either hunting or healing the sick, and that is where my name has come out in legend, even though I've told people countless times I'm not of the Istari, they refer to me as such.

I am now known as Eruanna the Green, the Healing Lady, the Huntress.

What can you do though? It seems that the more you deny something, the more persistent others are in naming you.

I sighed, collapsing in my seat at in the corner of the Prancing Pony, the shadows of the bar hiding me in plain sight, the dark green of my cloak blending me more in my surroundings.

I ordered some food and drink from the barmaid and leaned back, waiting for her to return. She did so, and I dug in, my stomach immediately appreciative of the warm, fresh food, instead of the Lembas bread I eat on the road.

Suddenly, a gray cloaked figure sat across from me.

My blue eyes snapped up, meeting his gray ones.

I knew whom the man was, of course, from stories my father and other elves had told me, but I've never had the honor to meet him.

"Gandalf the Gray, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You've heard of me?" The Istari said leaning forward towards me.

I nodded. "Yes, from my father."

"Ah, good, then I am glad I don't have to introduce myself. You are the one the people call Eruanna the Green, correct?"

I groaned inwardly and sighed. "Yes, yes I am… you have also not yet answered my question. Why have you sought me out?"

"I am going on an adventure and would like you to accompany me and fourteen others."

"An adventure? To where?"

He didn't answer my question. "If you are interested, meet me at Bag End in the Shire in a week's, you'll know which one by the mark on the door. Good evening, Lady Eruanna."

And just like that, he was gone before I could say anything else. I groaned loudly, sitting back in my seat. The barmaid came over when I waved for her.

"Get me another drink, please, will you? I'm going to need it."

And that was how I was invited on an unexpected journey.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hobbits & Dwarves & Sir Jerk

Chapter 5 - Hobbits and Dwarves and Sir Jerk a Lot

A hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins was just sitting on the bench outside of Bag End, smoking his pipe and minding his own business when somehow his smoke ring that he had just blown out went up his nose. He startled and opened his eyes to see a tall man clad in gray standing in front of him with a knarled staff. Bilbo sat up and didn't say anything for awhile as he simply gazed at the strange man in front of him. Finally the manners of a good Hobbit started to come out.

"Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning...or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?" the gray cloaked man asked.

Bilbo waving his pipe a little bit before sticking it back into his mouth replied, "All of them at once, I suppose."

"Hmm."

"Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo took his pipe out of his mouth and tried to find his words to reply to the man's statement. Finally he got over his surprise.

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." Bilbo stood from his bench and walked over to his mailbox. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." He chuckles. "Huh. Hmm. Oh. Ah. Good morning." Bilbo then turned and began to walk up the stairs to his door.

"To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged"...by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg Your pardon?" Bilbo stated, turning around to face the man again. Bilbo did not like that this stranger just mentioned his mother, as if he had known her.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means...me."

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard...who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve." Gandalf kind of shrugged and looked around for a second as Bilbo talked. Bilbo let loose a little chuckle before continuing. "Ahem. No idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked the hobbit in a less cheerful tone than before.

"Where else...?" Bilbo cleared his throat but didn't continue.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me...even if it's only my fireworks. Yes. Well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you...and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No... Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water. Good morning." Bilbo said before running up his steps and into Bags End before Gandalf could stop him.

linebreak

Bilbo Baggins just finished cooking his supper and was seasoning it when there was a knock at his door. Bilbo paused, just to see if he was imagining it when the knock came again. Sighing, he stood up and began to walk towards the door. When he opened it, he had expected to see one of his Took cousins on the otherside but instead it was a dwarf. The dwarf wasn't facing the door when Bilbo opened it but when he did turn around he bowed and introduced himself.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"Hm. Uh... Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?" Bilbo asked as the dwarf invited himself inside.

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" the hobbit questioned the dwarf. The dwarf turned around and looked at him before throwing his coat into the poor hobbit's arms.

"Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"He... He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked, following Dwalin into the kitchen and Bilbo just watched as the dwarf completely devoured the meal that he had made for himself.

"Mmm. Mmm. Very good, this. Any more?" Dwalin asked as he finished.

"What? Oh, yes, yes." Bilbo got up and grabbed the plate of rolls that he had resting beside the window. However, he had grabbed a few for himself because he figured that the dwarf was going to eat it all. "Ah. Help yourself. Hmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company."

The doorbell began to ring.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin grunted giving the hobbit a look. The hobbit, quite scared of the large dwarf did as the dwarf had silently commanded he do. He opened the door to see another dwarf, this time the dwarf had a white long beard and white hair.

"Balin, at your service."

And so that was how it went. The number of dwarves continued to increase well into the night until Gandalf and eight other dwarves came at once. Bilbo heard Gandalf saying their names and counting them off on his fingers. There were Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Oin, and Gloin. You couldn't imagine Bilbo's horror when Gandalf said that they were missing one. He couldn't take it if another dwarf showed up!

linebreak

What none of the occupants in Bag End realized was that they had all been watched as they climbed the hill of Hobbiton and into the home of Bilbo Baggins. The being hiding in the tree had watched as first one dwarf, the another, and then two more show up, each time the hobbit looking more flustered then the time before. Finally, coming up the path had been Gandalf with eight other dwarves following him. As the being in the trees watched Gandalf's tall figure enter last into Bag End, they couldn't help but lean forward when they began to hear singing coming through the windows of the hobbit hole.

Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and bum the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crooks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

The figure laughed quietly, just imagining what those dwarves were doing in there. She was about to climb down when she saw another dwarf, this one with black hair, pound on the door. Now there was complete silence coming from inside the hobbit hole. Gandalf opened the door to let the dwarf in. The figure stayed in their position for a good ten minutes before they climbed down and up to Master Baggins's door. The figure drew the hood of their cloak up and jumped down from the tree connected from Bag End and walked to the front door. Taking a deep breath, the person knocked.

The figure rang the doorbell and heard the low murmur of male voices go completely silent. Then they heard footsteps coming towards the door and took a deep breath.

"This better not be another dwarf," was heard being muttered on the other side.

The door opened to reveal the hobbit whom just stared at the figure.

"Hello, Master Baggins. I am sorry to bother you so late in the evening. But I think someone by the name of Gandalf the Gray has made himself comfortable in your home. Would you mind terribly if I come in and stay for the night?"

The hobbit was clearly pleased with her manners, and clearly displeased that I was invited here by Gandalf.

"Ah, of course, ma'am, of course. Come in." the hobbit said, glad that this woman - because the stranger was clearly a woman, a beautiful one at that - actually had manners, unlike the dwarves and wizard that barged into his home, ate all of his food, and was even now sitting in his dining room, no doubt trying to eavesdrop. "Are you hungry? I have some soup hanging over the fire and some bread and cheese and some tea left."

"I'm quite alright, Master Baggins. I had a late supper. Now, tell me, where is that old man?"

The hobbit smiled widely, the woman returning it. Bilbo led the woman into the dining room where the dwarves stood and the wizard still sitting and smoking his pipe.

"Gandalf, this young lady said that you invited her." Bilbo said as he walked in, stepping aside to let the woman in. Gandalf stood when he caught sight of her.

"Ah, My Lady! I'm so glad that you were able to join us. Hope you didn't have too much trouble finding the place?" He asked, moving to sit across from her and motioning for the dwarves to sit down as well. The dwarves did as directed by the wizard but they were still wary of the newcomer, especially since they all recognized the weapons of the woman they could see as elven make.

"No, not at all. Now, Gandalf, tell me why you wanted me here. I have to be on the road again at dawn."

"Well, you see, My Lady-" A darkhaired dwarf interrupted Gandalf.

"Gandalf. Enough. Don't go telling secrets of dwarves to others, especially elves." He practically spat the words towards Eruanna.

She sighed softly as the other dwarves nodded in agreement.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, my name is Eruanna. But you all may have heard of me as Eruanna the Green, the Healing Lady, the Huntress. I was at Erebor during the birth of your sister, the Lady Dis. I have traveled Middle Earth longer then I have ever lived among the elves. I understand why you hate Thranduil and the elves of Mirkwood. But don't direct your hatred of them onto the elves of Lothlórien or Rivendell. They sent supplies of food, blankets, and medicine, or have you conventionally forgot?" Eruanna didn't give the king under the mountain a chance to answer. She turned to Gandalf. "I assume they are going on an adventure to enter Erebor, for whatever reason, I cannot fathom it."

The eldest looking dwarf with white hair and a white beard spoke up. "Aye, My Lady, I remember hearing stories of your kindness, and your power. And because you have never turned your back on any dwarf in all of the stories I have heard, I think you should tell her, Thorin."

The two seemed to speak silently through their eyes for several minutes before Thorin turned back towards her.

"The Arkenstone is what we seek inside that mountain. And is why we are in need of a burglar. We need said burglar to sneak into the mountain, find the Arkenstone, and sneak back out without waking Smaug."

Eruanna felt disbelief fill her being.

"That is too dangerous and not thought well out plan! Oakenshield, a dragon knows when something enters its hoard, it knows when a piece of its treasure is taken. And it will stop at nothing to get it back, destroying everything in its path till they find what has been stolen from them."

"Yes, we know that. But what do you suggest I do? No dwarf will follow me unless I have the Arkenstone in my grasp."

"I thought you were a king? Why do you need a shiny rock to prove that you are king? They should follow you, just like these twelve doors in this room do. That is loyalty."

Silence as the dwarves exchanged glances.

"Balin, draw up a contract for Lady Eruanna here and give Master Baggins his contract. We leave at first light on the morrow. Best get some sleep." Thorin ordered, not bothering to even respond to what Eruanna said, before standing and moving to the living room.

The other dwarves followed except for Balin whom had begun to write up the contract for Eruanna. She didn't turn to look as she heard the hobbit mutter to himself as he read through the contract that he had been given. Bofur, hearing his mutterings, didn't help by describing in detail how Bilbo could die because of the dragon. It must have been too much for the hobbit for he dropped over in a dead faint. Gandalf rushed to his side and carried him to the kitchen, Eruanna following him with some tea to calm Bilbo down when he awoke from his faint.

Gandalf and Bilbo talked quietly before Bilbo went to his room while Gandalf stayed where he was and smoked his pipe. Eruanna began to clean up the dwarves's mess that they had made in the kitchen and was getting ready to join Gandalf when she heard the dwarves start to sing in the living room.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep

And caverns old

We must away

'Ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height.

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches

Blazed with light


	6. Chapter 6 - Telling a bit of History

Chapter 6

At dawn, Eruanna was already awake and waiting for the dwarves to awaken. She ate some of her Lembras bread as she didn't think that Bilbo had any food left to spare. Soon enough, the first of the dwarves began to awaken and wake the others before they too ate their breakfast before all of the dwarves went to work putting Master Baggins's home back together. Within the hour, with Master Baggins's house was put back in order, they were off on the rode out of the Shire and on the Great Road.

Gandalf had left late the night before to go to Bree with Thorin and Balin to purchase fourteen ponies and two horses. Then they were off. Eruanna trailed behind the column of dwarves while Gandalf was at the front. Even though she was the Green Lady and had helped the dwarves many years ago before the dragon had attacked, the dwarves still treated her with iciness and disdain.

A few hours in on the road, the wind shifted, causing the elf to smile.

One of the dwarves noticed. "What are you smiling about, elf?"

She just smiled wider and didn't say anything. The dwarves that had heard the red headed dwarf's question, exchanged looks but didn't say anything more.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time." the 1st dwarf said.

"That's true enough," a 2nd dwarf chimed in.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfing? Whose idea was it anyway?" a 3rd dwarf said. Eruanna's smile returned.

"Wait! Wait!" there was a shout coming from behind them. The others couldn't hear the hobbit's shout as he was too far behind them. But the wind and the sharp hearing of an elf helped her to hear him.

"Wait." She called out. The dwarves immediately stopped and turned to stare at her.

"What do you want, elf?" Gloin growled.

But then his question was answered. "Wait! Wait" faintly came the hobbit's voice, only this time the others heard it, judging by the surprised looked shot her way.

"I signed it. Here." Bilbo said out of breath as he handed the signed contract to Balin. Balin gave him a look and took a look at Bilbo's signature.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said.

Thorin looked down at the reins in his hands before turning his pony back around and ordered, "Give him a pony."

Now that made Bilbo start to panic a bit. "No, no, that won't be necessary." Bilbo protested as the company began to move. Fili and Kili rode up on either side of him. "Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once - Aah!" He cut himself off as he was lifted up and over the head of the pony and plopped onto its back.

Bilbo fell silent and held the reins awkwardly as the company continued. Eruanna rode up to be on one side of the hobbit while Gandalf fell back to ride on the other side.

"Come on, Nori. Pay up." Gloin said. Soon enough, money bags began flying up and down the line of dwarves. Bilbo looking puzzled turned to Gandalf.

"What's that about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?"

"Well..." Gandalf caught the money bag thrown at him and put it into his pouch. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

"And what about you, my lady?" Bilbo asked turning to her. She grinned and winked at him.

"I never doubted you either, Master Baggins, besides I couldn't pass up a chance to win against our fellow companions." She caught the money bag tossed her way.

Kili, one of the youngest looking dwarves, rode up beside her. "Lady Eruanna, how did you hear Mr Boggins before the rest of us?"

"Well, you dwarves may by skilled in crafts and mining as well as battle, we elves have super senses as well as our own skills in crafts and battle. Our ears aren't just pointy to be pointy. It helps us to be able to hear things far away."

Bilbo and Kili were fascinated. Apparently, they hadn't known that about elves. "So how far away can you hear?" Kili asked.

"When did you hear me?" Bilbo asked.

Eruanna hesitated, wondering if she should reveal what she truly was, because she was almost certain that no one, not even Gandalf, knew what she really was.

"How about I tell you all a story when we set up camp for the night, then I'll answer your questions?" She said instead of answering their questions. The dwarf and hobbit agreed and they rode on in silence.

linebreak

That night as the company gathered around the fire after dinner, most of the men were smoking on their pipes when Kili remembered something.

"Hey, Lady Eruanna, how about that story?"

Eruanna smiled slightly as she leaned forward to begin.

"Once, a long time ago, there was a boy named Wan. Living in poverty, Wan stole to survive and feed his friends." Eruanna noticed Ori scribbling everything she said down. "He regularly stole from Chou family, whom were one of the more well off families then. However, on day, after snatching food from them, he was chased down the streets of the city by the three angry Chou brothers. He managed o outrun them at first by making his way across rooftops, though when he stopped to eat, the brothers caught up to him. Wan attempted to escape again, but was tripped by one of the Chou brothers and subsequently captured. His sack of food was taken away from him and he was thrown into a muddy pen with pigs." Eruanna paused, waiting for Ori to catch up and to take a sip from her water skin. She continued. "Wan returned to his family's tree house, bringing his friends Jaya and Yao what little food he had managed to salvage in his tunic. He gave away his own portion to several hungry animals, lamenting their impoverished lifestyle and wishing they could live like the Chous. During that time, however, he devised a plan to gain more power so he could change his life. Now, there is something you need to know about Wan's world. In that world, spirits and humans lived side by side." Eruanna saw the skepticism on the faces of the dwarves and hobbit, the wizard's face blank but continued on.

"Wan soon joined a group of four hunters that were preparing to leave the city and venture into the Spirit Wilds to collect food for the city. Although the lead hunter was skeptical at first to let Wan join, Wan was allowed to accompany them since there were no other willing volunteers. As such, the young man traveled with the hunters to face the fire lion turtle, the guardian of their city, to receive the power of firebending, which enabled them to defend themselves against the hostile spirits living in the Spirit Wilds." She was interrupted.

"Wait." Dwalin said. "What is firebending?"

"Firebending is where someone could bend fire to their will and use it in any way they liked."

Disturbed looks were exchanged but Eruanna was allowed to continue on. "Soon after the group set off, Wan pretended to chicken out and was subsequently ordered to go back to the lion turtle to return his newly acquired ability. However, Wan did not return to the lion turtle and instead returned to the city directly, keeping his fire. With it, he inspired several other poor people to disguisedly join him on a raid on the Chou palace. Although the raid was going smoothly at first, the Chou brothers called in reinforcements, and Wan was captured and unmasked. He was brought before the lion turtle, and although the creature permitted him to keep his fire at his request, Wan was banished to the Spirit Wilds for his crimes."

"So, this story is about a thief?" Gloin asked.

"Kind of, yes. This is a sort of origins story of a race, just like I'm sure the dwarves have how they came to be here, as do us elves. Now may I continue?"

Much grumbling but she was allowed to.

"As he wandered the Spirit Wilds, Wan was on edge, shooting at every spirit he encountered. While running away from a large frog spirit that wanted to trample him, Wan got eaten by a plant, though managed to save himself with his bending. He ran on until he collapsed from exhaustion on an open grassy spot. However, much to his surprise, the grass started to wrap itself around him and pulled him under. He used his fire to save himself from a certain death by suffocation and continued his journey through the wilderness. Afraid to lower his guard in the hostile environment, he remained awake the entire night."

"Attacked by plants?" Fili muttered to his brother.

"Knew there was a reason we didn't like 'em." Kili muttered back.

"By morning, his hunger and exhaustion prompted him to stop at what he perceived to be a fruit-carrying tree. As he tried to sink his teeth in what he thought was a fruit, the fruit turned out to be a swarm of bees hurdled together that promptly attacked Wan for his disturbance. Wan's desperate attempt to get away from the angered insects led him to fall off a cliff. As he landed, he found himself looking at a peaceful island-like oasis with more fruit trees. Still hungry, he made his way over toward the little island, though found his path blocked by an aye-aye spirit, who appeared out of nowhere before him and told him he was not welcome at the oasis. Wan tried to reason with the spirit, telling the entity that he was hungry and in need of sleep. However, when the spirit coldly told him that it was not his problem, Wan attempted to force the spirit aside by firebending at him. Enraged, the spirit met Wan's challenge, easily evading his attack by teleporting behind him, grabbing him, and throwing him aside in the nearby bush. Wan walked away in defeat, but when he noticed that several other spirits were granted access to the oasis, he covered himself in leaves and branches, disguising himself as "Bushy, the Bush Spirit". He briefly managed to fool the oasis guardian, but the latter was able to discover his deception through his human scent. When ordered to return home, Wan revealed that he was banished. The other spirit took pity on him and suggested he find other lion turtle cities, but the guardian refused to give him directions.

"Wan subsequently set out to find these mentioned cities on his own. While traveling through the wilds, he spotted a cat deer-" "A what?" Ori interrupted. "Its a cross between a cat and a deer. I'll describe the animals all for you later, okay?" Ori nodded and she continued.

"A cat deer caught in a net. Still hungry, he approached it with the intent of eating it, though after seeing the creature up close, he climbed the tree in an attempt to free it. At that moment, however, the group of hunters he was supposed to accompany arrived and they intended to kill the cat deer. Wan firebent at the hunters and ran off, hoping the men would forget about the animal and chase him. Having discovered the dangers of the Spirit Wilds for himself, he used the wilds' hazards in his advantage to get rid of two of his pursuers. Before he could free himself completely from the hunters, Wan was knocked unconscious by a fire blast. However, before the men could do anything, the aye-aye spirit, touched by Wan's selfless act, intervened and saved him. Wan was brought back to the oasis by the spirit, where he was placed in the spirit waters, healing him. Deciding he had had enough of humans, Wan chose to stay at the oasis and learn the ways of the spirits, which earned him the nickname "Stinky" from the aye-aye spirit."

"Aye, stinky the stink spirit." Bofur joked, causing the others to laugh.

"As time went by, Wan befriended the spirits and developed his firebending skills by learning the Dancing Dragon form from a white dragon, whom wasn't as visicous nor as touched as evil as its brothers and sisters" which wasn't even true in Ravaa's original world but Eruanna supposed that was the most positive spin she could spin on the story at the moment, "training himself to the point where his bending became an extension of his own body, not just a tool. He used his abilities to protect the spirits and drive off hostile humans.

"Two years after his banishment, Wan wanted to travel the world to find the other lion turtle cities. During his journey, he was disturbed by a stampede of fleeing spirits, who ran away from the raging fight between the "all-powerful spirits". He went to investigate, as the battle risked wiping out the entire valley. Concerned about the destruction of the environment, Wan approached the two raging spirits, oblivious to their identity, and ordered them to stop. The white spirit, Raava, told him off, saying that the fight did not concern him. However, when he objected, telling her that it was his concern when the lives of spirits and animals were at stake, the dark spirit, Vaatu, begged him for help. Upon hearing that the dark entity had been tortured by his counterpart for ten thousand years, Wan used his firebending to break the hold Raava had on Vaatu. It was only after Vaatu had already fled that Wan learned the error of his actions, as Raava explained who she was and what her purpose was." Gandalf was now leaning forward, engaged in her story.

"Feeling bad about his mistake, Wan offered to help Raava track down Vaatu, but was told to stay out of the conflict. After the light spirit flew away, he resumed his goal of finding the other lion turtle cities. Along the way, he came across harvesters with the ability to control the air, and followed them to their city, which was built atop a flying lion turtle. Having no ability to naturally ascend to the flying lion turtle city, Wan constructed a catapult from a living tree to fling himself toward the creature. While conversing with the people living there, Vaatu arrived and his presence turned the peaceful spirits living in the town into raging dark entities. Wan used his firebending ability to protect the people until Raava showed up and knocked Vaatu down. After Vaatu left, Wan noticed that Raava was growing weaker.

"To rectify his previous mistake, he promised to help Raava despite her disdain for him. In order to do so, Wan requested the airbending lion turtle to grant him the ability to control air. Although no human had ever held two elements before, Wan insisted that he was unlike other humans and could learn to do so. The lion turtle decided to give him the power of air; however, Raava would have to hold the power for him until he mastered it. Together, the two set out to train. Eventually, Raava gave the element of air to Wan by passing through his body and combining their energies. Although a dangerous undertaking, Wan survived the ordeal, and the small alliance set out to find the waterbending and earthbending lion turtles to receive the last two elements.

"Over the course of a year, Wan and Raava worked together, training to master the four elements in order to be ready to face and defeat Vaatu by the time of the Harmonic Convergence."

"Harmonic convergence? What's that?" Bilbo asked.

"It is a battle between the Raava and Vaatu that determines how the next 10,000 years will be. As in, will it be chaos and destruction if Vaatu won, or would it be goodness and creation if Raava remained the victor. And as the event drew near, Wan and Raava came across a village in the Spirit Wilds near the fire lion turtle that was inhabited by Wan's former friends. However, the hostile attitude of the settlers fomented the ever-increasing discontent between mankind and the spirits. When a gathering of spirits led by the aye-aye spirit approached the village, Wan attempted to resolve the conflict peacefully. However, Vaatu's arrival caused the spirits to turn dark and the conflict escalated, prompting Wan and Raava to intervene. In order to be powerful enough to control the four elements simultaneously, Wan and Raava merged their energies, but this strained Wan's body, one that he could not keep up with, and he passed out. When he woke, he found the village destroyed, and Vaatu informed him that all the humans had been killed. As Vaatu left, Wan found a severely weakened Raava behind a rock. He gently picked her up, placed her in his teapot for easy transportation, and set out toward the Southern spirit portal.

"As they drew near to the portal on the day of the Harmonic Convergence, Raava apologized for her prejudiced view of Wan, as she had been unaware that humans had the capability of displaying nobility and courage. In response, he reassured her that they would be able to defeat Vaatu by working together. Wan and Raava traveled through the portal to the Spirit World, while Vaatu emerged from the Northern portal. The dark spirit challenged Raava, but Wan stepped forward to defend her. Using his firebending, Wan attacked Vaatu, though the spirit easily evaded his blasts and retaliated with his tendrils and energy beams. Realizing he was no match for Vaatu, he called upon Raava to help him by merging their energies.

"Although the merge put him in mortal danger, Wan refused to give up and kept fighting Vaatu. However, the spirit managed to knock him down and pin him to the ground near the Southern spirit portal. When the Harmonic Convergence began, Wan placed his hand on the spirit portal, permanently bonding his spirit with Raava's. This bond created the Avatar Spirit, making Wan the first Avatar. With his newfound strength from the Avatar State, Wan managed to trap Vaatu in an elemental cage and imprisoned him in the hollow of the Tree of Time in the Spirit World and subsequently closed the Northern spirit portal in order to prevent any human from ever physically entering the Spirit World and releasing him. After guiding the spirits in the mortal world to return to the Spirit World via the Southern portal, Wan closed that portal as well, announcing that he would be the bridge between the two worlds and keep balance while teaching the world to respect the spirits."

"Uh, Lady Eruanna, what is the Avatar Spirit?" Ori asked.

"Well, I'm getting to that. So, as time passed, Wan tried to maintain the balance in the world, urging the different groups of people to coexist peacefully. However, this proved to be a daunting task, one that he would work at his entire lifetime without ever seeing it come to an end. Years later, an armored and elderly Wan lay resting in the aftermath of a battlefield. Before passing away, Wan apologized to Raava for failing to bring peace to the world. However, the light spirit reassured him that they would always be together through all his lifetimes and would never give up. With that, Wan exhaled his last breath and his spirit, accompanied by the Avatar Spirit, left his body," She paused, seeing the disappointed and questioning looks on her audience's faces. "only to be reincarnated, and thus began the Avatar cycle. Ori, you asked what the Avatar Spirit was, well that is what it is. The Avatar spirit contains the four elements that Wan had learned to Master and the ability to communicate with the Spirit World. And when the Avatar passes, another is reborn in their place, all of them having the spirit of Raava inside of them and the help of the past Avatar lives, leading all of the way back to the very beginning."

Silence. Then a snort. "Very interesting story, lass, but you're just having us on." Dwalin said, laughing and most of the other dwarves joining in.

"Ah, but I never said I was finished with the story yet, now did I? For ten thousand years after the defeat of Vaatu, and for ten thousand years the world prospered under the Avatars that lived and died, the Harmonic Convergence came again. And although Vaatu was yet again defeated by Avatar Korra and Raava, the two of them were separated from each other, and thus the Avatar Cycle, the Avatar Spirit was no more of the world."

Gasps came. But Gandalf narrowed his eyes upon Eruanna.

"Why have you told us this story, my lady?"

"Because that wasn't the end of Ravaa. For after Avatar Korra passed, Raava was then summoned upon by other beings of power of another world and was asked to join her spirit with one other one last time. And after a few stipulations on the deal, Raava and the other beings agreed, and thus the Avatar of Middle Earth was brought to life."

"Surely you jest!" Balin said over the uproar that had begun. "There has been no sign of this Avatar like you have spoken of in your story!"

The other dwarves, and even Gandalf and Bilbo, agreed with Balin.

"Well, she had to grow up too, didn't she? And learn to control her power?"

Silence.

"'She'? You said 'she'? You know who it is." Thorin said.

"I know who it is."

"Well, don't leave us in suspense! Who is she?"

In response, Eruanna gestured towards the dying embers of their campfire and not even a breath later, the fire was just as high it had been when the fire had first been stated.

"Why, she is right in front of you." With another flick of her wrist the once still night, the air around them began to blow through their hair and with another flick, it stopped.

"You're the Avatar." Gandalf whispered.

"I am."

"Well, I did not see that coming." Bombur whimpered.

"Well, I don't know about you lot, but I'm exhausted!" Eruanna yawned and promptly laid down, going to sleep immediately as the rest of the company stared at her incredulously. After such a big reveal, she immediately goes to sleep?!

linebreak

The next morning, Eruanna shot off of her bedroll with a curse as Fili nudged her awake with his boot.

"Time to get up, Avatar Lady, and you better grab some breakfast before Bofur and Bombur eat the rest of it!" Fili exclaimed, turning back to finish packing his bedroll. Eruanna groaned, having temporaily forgotten she had told them last night something her own family didn't know about her!

"Mister Fili, I have some Lembas bread left, so if Bofur and Bombur are still hungry, they can eat my share if they would like."

Eruanna stood up and packed her bedroll onto her horse, weaponed up, and grabbed a piece of Lembas bread before swinging up into the saddle, the others of the company doing so as well as she had been one of the last ones to be woken.

It was time to get on the road again. And to answer any of the questions that Eruanna could practically feel filling the heads of her companions around her.

She sighed softly to herself. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
